


Keep A Secret

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [133]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony realises a secret of Loki's.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 27
Kudos: 384





	Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've had in my folder for aaaaages. No real reason, it just kept getting missed so, here it is now. Enjoy!

When Anthony discovered his secret, Loki knew that there were multiple responses he could give.

He could deny it. He could even threaten Anthony if he dared to speak of it. Loki could pay Anthony off or even curse him with magic. He could flee from the forge. He could shakily smile and take a chance despite knowing his wish would never come true.

A hundred scenarios and possibilities ran through Loki’s mind, but the one he chose was far from sensible or honourable.

Loki, in a moment of pure selfishness and greed, ducked forward and took something he could never have; something that would end in a fist connecting with his face and more trouble than he could easily charm his way out of.

But, Loki still stole it. 

Anthony was shocked and lax; completely unguarded in Loki’s presence for the very last time.

The prince took full advantage of it and pressed his mouth against the weaponsmith’s. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment he’d long yearned for and craved. 

Three seconds. Three heartbeats before he was shoved away.

Loki’s eyes snapped open, preparing to block a fist or avoid the swing of one of the nearby swords. Anthony just continued to stare at him; astonishment not yet broken for disgust. It made Loki instantly wary.

When Anthony’s expression finally shifted, it was something Loki couldn’t interpret, helped in part by Anthony looking away. His body had tensed and his jaw was clenched. He glared at the table in front of him.

“You should leave,” Anthony told him lowly.

“So you may tell Asgard what I have done?” Loki tried to sound unaffected and disinterested, but inside his stomach rolled.

“I will tell no one,” Anthony replied just as quietly. “But you should not return here, Prince Loki.”

Loki flinched at the dismissal. The weaponsmith’s forge had always been open to him, a place of welcome and warmth.

Anthony had always been a man who would smile and laugh _with_ him.

Loki quickly began to calculate. Anthony was not a man to hide his anger. He was not mad. He was... uncomfortable. Disgusted, perhaps. He distrusted Loki now, but Loki had gained his trust before, he could do it again.

He had made the wrong choice, stolen when he should have negotiated, but it could be fixed. His quick-wit and silvertongue had saved him before, it could do it again.

“I apologise for stealing what was not mine to take,” Loki quietly began. “I can vow to you that it will never occur again.” Anthony flicked unreadable brown eyes to Loki. “I can promise, Anthony,” Loki told him softly, “that should you overlook this incident it will never trouble you again. You would also be rewarded for...” Loki’s jaw jumped, “exceptional loyalty.”

It was only because Loki was watching him so closely that he saw the guarded expression on Anthony’s face shift and soften. 

“A reward should not be necessary for overlooking something that should not be so despised.” Anthony looked away and sighed. He stared at the table and admitted, “You know of my years on Alfheim. I have long known the ways of the Aesir are not... always correct.” Loki felt the rise of hope and relief, but they were dashed when Anthony insisted, “But it does not change my decision. You should leave, Prince Loki.”

It would have hurt, except...

“You have used my title twice.” 

Anthony had not done so in months. His remark also made Anthony stiffen once again. It made Loki reconsider what he had begun to believe. It made him wonder...

“How extensive was your exploration of Alfheim?” Anthony’s eyes found his once more and Loki knew in a heartbeat. Anthony _had_ taken male lovers while among the elves.

“Then why...?”

Anthony pushed out his chair and stood. Loki was quick to do the same, but Anthony was already putting distance between them.

“I believe the answer obvious, Prince Loki,” the weaponsmith told him. “I suggest a visit to the elves, or perhaps another realm.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. “You think yourself a threat to me.”

Anthony sent him a familiar look; exasperated and sardonic. His expression screamed ‘ _obviously_ ’ even if the word never escaped his lips. He said instead, “It is time you leave, Prince Loki.” He pointed at the door. “I would not recommend returning.”

Loki did the opposite, stepping in close to Anthony rather than moving away. It was never his preferred option, telling the truth, but in desperate situations Loki found no other option possible.

“You make the mistake,” Loki quietly admitted, “of believing it is merely some willing body that I seek.”

Anthony’s eyes widened. Loki wished he could cup his cheek or stroke Anthony’s jaw, but he’d already taken one liberty tonight and couldn’t afford another. 

Anthony swallowed and for a moment his expression wavered and something longing cracked through; a glimpse of something repressed but entirely _mutual_. 

Yet, Anthony still looked away. “That does not lessen the threat, Loki, it heightens it.”

“It is a risk I would accept,” Loki hissed, agitation forming in his voice. Anthony was so _near_. It was an outcome he’d barely conceived of and it was so tantalisingly close. He dared to place his hand on Anthony’s arm. The touch startled Anthony to look up and hold Loki’s gaze. “If you were my prize.” 

Anthony sucked in a startled breath and Loki saw his resolve waver before abruptly cracking. He closed his eyes and slumped, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Loki’s chest.

“Norns damn you, Loki.”

The curse might have been hissed against his chest, but Anthony’s arms were soon sliding around his waist and holding him tightly. Loki smiled, bright and relieved as he brought one hand to Anthony’s lower back and the other to his hair.

Loki would have to say, it was one of the best responses to his secret that he could have gained.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't guess, the secret was his attraction/interest in men (and specifically Anthony). And don't worry, Anthony will come around and they'll get a long romantic life together. Probably after escaping to Midgard and flipping the bird to Asgard so they can have a gay old time XD


End file.
